


«Король Хелсет»

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Anal Sex, Genital Piercing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Voyeurisme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Арион любил контрасты, иначе бы не вдел кусок эбонита в собственную плоть. В первый раз Туредус недоумённо таращился на крохотный шарик, торчавший из уретры. Не сразу он рассмотрел ещё один у основания лишённой крайней плоти головки — в месте, где начиналась уздечка.





	1. Chapter 1

— Говоришь, прихвостень Хлаалу ушёл от Зайнаб ни с чем. Я этого ожидал! — Арион повёл бровью. — Потому что Хлаалу слишком многое оценивают в денежном размере, а так делать нельзя.

Слабая, едва уловимая улыбка на пепельно-сером нравилась Туредусу. Арион доволен и в хорошем расположении духа.

Тот, впрочем, не подпустил бы к себе, если бы злился. Не открыто бы прогнал, но холодно отослал, а не сидел на краю стола, ладонью, удивительно мягкой и податливой, но всегда готовой метнуть заклинание, легонько сминал льняную ткань рубашки, ощупывал, словно изучал, твёрдые солдатские мышцы…

— Но Зайнаб и с нашим посланником отказались говорить. — Туредус не противился прикосновениям пепельно-серой ладони, хотя к подобным ласкам он, воин Имперского Легиона, был равнодушен.

Он знал: Арион не столько желал подарить наслаждение, сколько изучал крепкое имперское тело. Трогал, легонько мял, вдавливал подушечки, довольно светлые — куда светлее, чем кожа на других участках, — в плечи, словно проверял, насколько…

Насколько Туредус Таланиан соответствовал нелепым, рождённым в эксцентричной телваннийской голове «имперским стандартам».

— Значит, гонец никуда не годится, — уверенно ответил Арион. — Нужно послать другого.

Полуулыбка пропала, взгляд раскосых алых глаз — слишком пристальный. Вид серьёзный, но не вязался с распутной позой, расставленными ногами и задранной бирюзовой мантией так, что острые колени, какие бывали у худощавых, оголились.

Туредус давно вырос, чтобы остаться падким на красоту, представителем коей Арион не являлся. Тот слишком худощав для своего роста — настолько, что можно разглядеть каждый позвонок. Лопатки выпирали, живот впалый, ягодицы поджарые, кадык слишком выражен. Да и взгляд оценивающе-изучающий — часто; восхищённый, когда Арион отыскивал имперскую черту, — редко.

Туредуса восхищала привычка отсекать ненужное, в том числе и окружение, сразу. Не выяснил гонец, что нужно дикарям из племени Зайнаб? Значит, никуда не годен. Второй шанс Арион не давал.

Поэтому Туредус не удивился, что тот подпустил его к себе настолько близко. О, он хорош, знал это. Он умел командовать воинами и делал это хорошо.

А ещё — сохранял рассудок. Ариону же было присуще то, что и другим магам Телванни — закрытость, зацикленность на чём-то одном. Об обыденных делах он предпочитал не думать, Туредусу приходилось выдёргивать из небес и спускать его на землю.

Арион одурел в своём желании заполучить эбонит, что добывали Зайнаб, любым путём.

Но только мирным.

Для этого он отдавал взамен что-то своё, иногда — и себя.

— В твоём решении я не сомневался! — Туредус позволял себе наедине обращаться на «ты».

Он улыбнулся. Зачем Ариону эбонит, его волновало мало, пока, во всяком случае, точнее, время ещё не пришло. Выдерживать время Туредус мог и умел. Вынюхивание не укроется от пристального взгляда алых глаз. Постепенно всё вскроется.

Ну вот, теперь Туредус взлетел на облака, упустил мгновение, когда Арион убрал руку с его груди, поднёс к лицу и погладил тонкий тёмный ус. Вообразив, для чего тому понадобилось столько эбонита, не на шутку взбудоражился так, что в плотных тёмных штанах стало тесно.

Даэдрот, Туредус хотя и не был слабаком, но не осмелился бы носить эбонитовую вещицу так, как его любовник. Издеваться над собственным телом? Увольте, на имперской, поросшей негустыми тёмными волосками груди и бёдрах остались рубцы, как у всякого хорошего воина, коему повезло выжить.

Поэтому Туредус не понимал данмеров, дырявивших собственные заострённые уши и вдевавших в них кольца.

— Насколько помню, я позвал тебя не для того, чтобы обсуждать дела. — Арион явно не хотел спускаться с небес на землю.

Скорее он уволок Туредуса в небеса, взбудоражив воспоминаниями об украшениях на теле.

И это при всём том, что в ушах серьги он не носил вовсе. Не носил и колец, и подвесок, столь любимых магами.

Носил одну вещицу, причём не зачарованную.

Туредус знал, зачем здесь. И был не против: подобные этому указания — из тех, что он охотно готов выполнять. Готов подставить губы для требовательного жадного поцелуя, готов к тому, что ладонью Арион крепко надавит на затылок. Готов ощутить мурашки, которые появлялись, когда по телу пробегал разряд от лёгонького заклинания.

Туредус давно перестал быть невинным юнцом. Довелось трахаться даже с боевым магом, в чьих руках то и дело вспыхивали искры огня. Не утехи, а сплошь опаска: не сорвётся ли с рук губительное пламя.

Арион прекрасно сдерживал собственную силу. Он, умелый маг, восхищал.

Туредус охотно ответил на поцелуй, стерпел сильный укус, но в отместку взял своё, задрав полы мажьей мантии как можно выше. Арион не противился, обвил ногами его бёдра и обнял так крепко, что сквозь ткань рубашки ощущалось, как часто билось сердце.

Магам не чужда похоть, это Туредус понял давно. Нередко Арион не подпускал его к себе не из-за занятости, но потому что не хотел. Зато когда был в настроении, отдавал всего себя.

Но и брал с лихвой.

Туредус оторвался от губ, поцеловал шею — почти у места, где начинался ворот мантии, затем отступил на шаг, чтобы рассмотреть песочного оттенка грубые ладони на гладкой пепельно-серой коже. Он не удержался и легонько ущипнул её, отчего-то место приобрело лиловый оттенок.

— Я таких распоряжений не отдавал. Если захочу боли, скажу об этом. — Если бы не страстный огонёк в алых глазах и не припухшие залиловевшие от поцелуя губы, то выражение пепельно-серого лица можно было бы назвать недобрым.

— Мы, воины, в отличие от вас, не всегда можем рассчитывать силы. Вам ли об этом не знать? — Туредус не собирался извиняться даже перед своим господином.

Арион усмехнулся:

— Потому люблю трахаться с тобой, что потрясающая нежность тут же может смениться солдатской грубостью.

И за это Туредуса влекло к Ариону — за прямоту.

Уж не потому ли данмеры дырявили тела, чтобы украшения порой цеплялись при ласках и причиняли боль?

Туредус готов это проверить.

В очередной раз.

Он знал: Арион без белья. Тот не цеплял на себя лишние тряпки, если собирался трахаться. Мантия надёжно укрывала всё неприличное, если вдруг кому-то вздумается отвлечь именно в этот миг.

Туредус поднял подол выше — так, чтобы ничто не мешало взять возбуждённый член в ладонь, по-солдатски широкую.

Небольшой, но твёрдый до предела. И горячий.

Туредус немного отошёл, чтобы рассмотреть то, что надёжно, как рукоять меча, держал в руке.

Арион не был против, что он крепко сжал ствол, а вот головка… Даэдрот, Туредус до сих пор не привык, что что-то сдерживало пыл со всей страстью ласкать её. Одно неловкое движение крепкой солдатской ладони могло причинить невыносимую боль.

Арион любил контрасты, иначе бы не вдел кусок эбонита в собственную плоть. В первый раз Туредус недоумённо таращился на крохотный шарик, торчавший из уретры. Не сразу он рассмотрел ещё один у основания лишённой крайней плоти головки — в месте, где начиналась уздечка.

«Зачем?» — задался он мысленным вопросом.

Сегодня Арион, похоже, готов дать ему ответ. Он положил руку на затылок и пустил ощутимый электрический разряд, чем дал понять: Туредусу нужно склониться…

Тот редко одаривал кого-то такой лаской. Арион же не видел в этом ничего зазорного и самозабвенно умело отсасывал, если у него было настроение это делать. Сегодня захотел получить. И получит…

Но украшение требовало осторожности, а не уверенной грубости, на какую был способен офицер Имперского Легиона. Придётся сосредоточиться.

Туредус опустился на колени, но не сразу взял в рот головку, сначала робко, будто юнец, прикоснулся к крохотному шарику на тоненькой ножке, погладил.

Никаких чар, только прохлада эбонита в пальцах.

Арион вздохнул и погладил коротко стриженный затылок, когда Туредус осторожно прикоснулся губами к головке, обвёл языком серьгу. Прохлада металла и горячая плоть — удивительный контраст, приятный и волшебный. Такое украшение не оставляло место грубости. Одно неловкое движение — и легко причинить боль не только любовнику, но и себе, расцарапав рот. Поэтому Туредус неспешно вобрал в рот головку. Остановился, почувствовав губой холодок другого шарика, незаметного сразу. Глубоко не взять. Тем лучше: ствол можно приласкать и рукой.

Арион любил контрасты, умело пользовался ими. Он вздыхал, но удерживал затылок, если не хотел, чтобы любовник отстранялся. И наоборот: отпускал, когда жаждал передышки. Тогда Туредус только теребил языком серьгу, а рукой по-прежнему сильно надрачивал ствол.

— Теперь понимаю, зачем тебе столько эбонита, — решил отшутиться он.

— Дурак! — Шутка не удалась. Арион убрал его руку и продолжил наглаживать собственный член уже сам. — О том, что мы можем предложить Зайнаб, поговорим позднее.

Себя он не жалел, потому что только он знал собственное тело как никто. Казалось, вот-вот зацепит серьгу — настолько близко были пальцы от эбонитового шарика. Не зацепил. Опёршись свободной рукой на столешницу, сдавленно застонал, затем накрыл головку ладонью.

Когда убрал, Туредусу осталось только глядеть на повисшую на серьге белёсую каплю, тягучую и липкую.

Неприятного ощущения, что Арион воспользовался им, тем не менее не появилось.

Туредус Таланиан знал, что получит своё.

Так и вышло: отдышавшись, Арион взял стоявшее на столе зелье — наверняка чтобы вернуть потраченные силы, — развернулся и встал, отклячив зад и задрав мантию.

Он охотно брал своё, но и шёл на обмен, даря себя.

А ещё… Туредус усмехнулся в собственные усы. Неуместные мысли полезли в голову именно в тот миг, когда он приблизился к Ариону.

Он прожил достаточно долго, чтобы познать утехи со всех сторон.

Но опасался подставить зад для члена, украшенного такой нелепицей.

Зато узнал маленькую — а может, огромную — тайну короля Морровинда.

Арион оговорился, совершенно случайно и ненавязчиво упомянув название способа украшать собственный член именно так.

«Король Хелсет» — именно так звучало.

Туредус Таланиан был готов поклясться Девятью, что не просто так.


	2. Chapter 2

— …одного не могу взять в толк: с чего вы взяли, что в ваших услугах я… — Хелсет сделал заминку, — нуждаюсь?

Ещё бы не нуждался! Не может он не понимать, что возможность выстроить мост к одному из Великих Домов крайне выгодно. Понимает, это видно по хитрому прищуру алых глаз, блеск в которых едва ли не более ярок, чем в каменьях, оправленных в золотые каффы.

Арион склонил голову — почти кивнул. Вроде и выразил почтительность, но плечи остались недвижимы, спина — идеально прямой. Судя по недоброму взгляду и сжатым губам, Хелсет понял ровно так, что уж кто, а волшебник Телванни перед ним лебезить не станет.

— Скажем так, Ваше Величество: не нуждаетесь, но «мои услуги» вам пригодились бы. Потому что на моей памяти никто из советников моего Дома не являлся сюда. — Рисковал, ой как рисковал Арион перегнуть палку. — Добровольно, во всяком случае.

— …потому что их никто не приглашал. Начнём с этого. — Хелсет сцепил руки в замок. Ладони узкие, отметил Арион. Пальцы длинные, унизанные перстнями. Беглого взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что сверкают не только каменья. Дают отблески в том числе и чары. — Отрадно, что вы проделали столь далёкий путь, не зная наверняка, каков будет мой ответ.

Иронизировать с серьёзным лицом — вот чему стоило поучиться у короля. Ни смешинки в глазах, ни едва заметной усмешки. И тон серьёзный. Не мог Хелсет не понимать, что у Ариона вовсе нет нужды «проделывать столь длинный путь». Оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время вполне под силу даже весьма посредственному магу. А посредственным Арион себя не считал.

И уж наверняка знал, как прозвучит ответ.

И точно был уверен: Хелсет в курсе, что о нём Ариону известно чуть больше. Не мог он остаться наивным мальчишкой и не понимать, что в королевском дворце были, есть и будут появляться шпионы. Как черви, которых как ни вытравливай, всё равно подгрызают стены грибного дома. Неудачливые — мертвы, везучие — живы.

Арион не смог бы сказать наверняка, знал ли Хелсет, что «удачливый» и «хороший» — отнюдь не равнозначные качества. Один из шпионов, которого он заслал в королевский дворец, оказался скорее удачливым, чем хорошим.

Хелсет глядел и молчал. Хоть бы моргнул. Огоньки в каменьях кафф — вот и всё движение. Пальцы и то сцепил в замок, чтобы не дрогнули.

Арион разглядывал непривычные его взгляду уши и думал. Вспоминал. Его волновала любая мелочь. Потому он выдаивал сведения из шпиона, что знал: капля камень точит, крохотный червячок подъедает здоровый гриб.

К тому же кое-что волновало многих сплетников. Само собой, Арион себя к ним не причислял, но и то задумывался кое о чём лично-грязном, что касалось Хелсета Хлаалу.

Например, _только ли уши обрезаны?_

Само собой, это выяснить он не поручал. Это вскрылось случайно, когда горе-шпион едва не провалился (причём в буквальном смысле) в дыру королевского нужника. С чего решил, что нашёл удачное место, чтобы спрятаться, Арион не выяснял, но Хелсет почуял неладное и забил тревогу.

Шпион воспользовался «Возвратом» и вернулся в Тель-Вос.

Арион нашёл ему применение и сделал слугой. Нежитью, потому что от живым тот сплоховал.

Нередко именно такие неудачники приносили ответы на не озвученные, но волновавшие вопросы…

Арион узнал, что у Хелсета Хлаалу _обрезаны не только уши_. И украшения не только на раковинах.

«У него там серьга болтается!» — заикаясь, выдал шпион то немногое, что узнал.

«Где именно?» — Арион прикусил язык, поняв, что задал крайне глупый вопрос.

Шпион ответил.

И даже нарисовал. Прекрасным художником его не назвать (даже «посредственный» — это не про него), но разобрать, где, как и что болтается, Арион смог.

Осталось дело за малым — выяснить, зачем Хелсету Хлаалу вообще понадобилось такое нелепое украшение. Только ли дело в том, что он любил каменья? Возможно: в диадему оправлен крупный бриллиант — наверняка чистой воды — и несколько каменьев поменьше по ободку. Волосы заложены за уши — король явно не стыдился того, что некогда сотворил, — в каффах работы искусного ювелира — тоже камни самых разных карат. Множество перстней, гранатовый браслет на руке… Любил и со вкусом их подбирал.

— Уверен, ваш ответ станет, с одной стороны, ожидаемым, — улыбнулся Арион, — но в то же время неожиданным.

— То есть?.. — Хелсет приподнял бровь.

— Вам лучше знать об этом, чем мне, Ваше Величество. Тот, кто сотворил подобное с собственным… ушами, по-другому не умеет.

Неясно, заметил ли король оговорку. Судя по плотно сжатым губам и отнюдь не доброму, чересчур пристальному взгляду сощуренных алых глаз, да.

Не могли сплетни, толки, обсуждения не дойти до изуродованно-красивых королевских ушей, что и в каком месте обрезано у Хелсета Хлаалу. Не мог тот не понимать, что найдутся ушлые наглецы, которые пожелают увидеть это воочию.

И давал возможность получить ожидаемый, но одновременно и неожиданный ответ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот такую порцию отборнейшей травы получила от Relan_Daevath https://sun9-57.userapi.com/c854320/v854320115/123eb3/JIt3eyzZLNQ.jpg
> 
> Курнула — и вот итог.
> 
> ...а ещё здесь трахают только мозги. Но надеюсь, когда пришибёт так, что появится повод указать имена Хелсета и Ариона через косую черту.

— Поразительная бездна свободного времени! — Хелсет развёл руками, затем повернул голову в сторону и зачем-то поглядел на здоровенного редгарда, исподлобья наблюдавшего, благо молчавшего. Будто дал Ариону возможность подробно рассмотреть _по-недски_   _закруглённое_  ухо. Затем, снова глядя в лицо, добавил: — Чтобы явиться с целью обсудить мои обрезанные участки тела, располагать им нужно.

Не так уж много на самом деле. Перевод «Н’Гаста! Квата! Квакис!» и то занимает гораздо больше времени, чем, в общем-то, недолгая аудиенция (даже с учётом того, что Хелсета пришлось дождаться, потому что он не торопился).

— Дело не во времени… — Арион не отвёл глаза в сторону. Потому что королевский взгляд, немигающий, завораживал. — Я терпелив. Есть такое качество…

Он не договорил, потому что его перебили. Не король…

— Ну ещё бы! Тот, кто, по слухам, перешагнул не через одно тысячелетие, не может не взрастить в себе терпеливость, — послышался голос, низкий, приятный уху тембр. Хелсет тут же повернул голову в противоположную от редгарда сторону. И Арион не утерпел и уставился на вошедшую. — А ученикам свойственно впитывать не только знания наставников, но и черты характера.

Чтобы не догадаться, кто она, нужно родиться полным дураком, а таковым Арион себя не считал. В том, что появилась королевская матушка, не осталось сомнений.

Они разные, осознал Арион, когда рассмотрел черты лиц. Плавные линии у Барензии и несколько резковатые — у Хелсета. Очевидно, тот уродился в отца.

Оба роскошные, но по-разному: на тёмно-зелёном закрытом платье с длинным рукавом вышивка не вычурная, шпильки, удерживавшие уложенные в высокую причёску серебристые локоны, не усыпаны каменьями. Никакой краски на лице, губная помада едва заметна.

Но Барензия сверкала — не меньше, чем её обвешанный каменьями сынок.

— Моё почтение!.. — Арион склонил голову. Рука, которая он поцеловал, пахла цветами. Но никакого «Жучиного мускуса». Бриллиант чистой воды на пальце — вот и всё, что блестело. — И вы совершенно правы насчёт кены Фира.

Глаза — вот что ещё сверкало. Из-за живого блеска Барензия казалась молодой. Полной жизни, так правильнее высказаться.

— В этом я нисколько не сомневалась, — она улыбнулась, — потому что терпеливости нужно учиться. Мало молодых, с рождения наделённых этим качеством. Как правило, большинство… — она посмотрела на не по-королевски закусившего губу сына, — импульсивны. Хотят всего и сразу, но не шаг за шагом идти к победе. Поэтому советы старшего поколения кажутся чем-то, утратившим актуальность.

Зачем явилась? Зачем затеяла этот разговор?

Вроде ничего обидного не сказала, однако намёк, что Арион — всего тень своего наставника, не более, подпортил хорошее настроение.

Хуже всего, что Барензия права.

— Ну почему? Добрыми советами не пренебрегаю. — «Не пренебрегаю» и «пользуюсь» — разные понятия. Арион знал, какое именно применить. — Если они добрые, само собой. И-и-и… — он недолго подумал, — то, что вы восприняли меня как тень кены Фира, а не его неудавшийся эксперимент, лестно.

Он врал. Он лукавил и старался не подать вида, что внутри клокотало — настолько, что хотелось метать молнии, причём в буквальном значении. Очевидно, здоровый редгард это понял, потому что уничижительно посмотрел исподлобья. Благо глухонемой — так доложил шпион.

Хелсет приблизил к себе именно такого, чтобы не разболтал о личном?

Барензия негромко рассмеялась.

— И снова вы неверно истолковали мои слова. — Она нахмурилась, отчего между бровями пролегла складочка. — Я наслышана о вас, о ваших попытках, в противовес правилам вашего Дома, строить мосты. Это не так уж и плохо, но их недостаток в том, что они как сообщающиеся сосуды, то есть всё в них смешивается: обычаи, правила. Не всегда это хорошо. В конечном итоге получается безвкусица.

Она заложила серебристую прядку за украшенное жемчужной серьгой ухо, _правильно-заострённое_. Хелсет не перебивал мать. У него вообще был вид, будто сказанное к нему не относится.

К последним словам просилось пояснение, однако Арион вежливо промолчал, потому что заподозрил, что Барензия намекнула на то, о чём не говорят вслух.

— Наш разговор потёк не в то русло, — осадил Хелсет мать — явно понял, куда именно потекла беседа — и вскинул голову — так, что на мгновение стал на неё невероятно похож. Но сходство как появилось, так и пропало, хотя жесты, которыми они закладывали пряди за уши, удивительно схожи. — Что ж, готов ваше предложение… — он ненадолго запнулся, — обдумать. — И тут же повернулся к Барензии. — Потому что считаю, что в правильно выстроенных мостах нет ничего плохого. Это не дыры, откуда утекает всё, в том числе и…

«Дерьмо», — просилось окончание.

Становилось всё любопытнее… Хелсет опять замолчал, пристально глядя на Ариона.

— Дыры? — уточнил тот.

— Дыры, подобные тем, что в нужнике. — Знал, шельмец. Догадался, чей шпион разглядел _не по-недски обрезанный, украшенный серьгой_ член. — Через такие нередко утекает в мир всё, в том числе и то, что другим знать не положено.

— Ну, в пробоинах мы нередко виноваты сами, — вмешалась Барензия. — Кстати: ходят слухи, что ваша коллекция прекрасна, а один имперский экспонат воистину уникален.

— Совершенно справедливо говорят. И да: мой музей всегда открыт. Добро пожаловать! — любезно предложил Арион.

— И это предложение я обдумаю, — Хелсет моргнул, — хотя уверен, что самые уникальные экспонаты не выставлены, но вы держите их при себе для личного пользования. Любопытно узнать — даже прочувствовать, не в буквальном смысле, разумеется, — за что вы любите имперц… Имперское.

Арион не был наивным, чтобы полагать, будто к услугам шпионов прибегал только он.

Оговорка дала понять: надо найти подлеца.

И обезвредить. Ведь спрятался под личиной одного из живых слуг. Ничего, послужит неживым — уже самому Ариону.

Впрочем, от шпионов это спасёт ненадолго. Однажды появится новый, который, возможно, будет рассказывать в подробностях королю, как, когда и в какой позе Арион трахался с Туредусом Таланианом.

И не только это…

— Вы прекрасно осведомлены о моих пристрастиях, Ваше Величество, — заметил Арион. — Порой складывается ощущение, что вы знаете всё. «Потому что у тебя отличные шпионы», — додумал он, но вслух добавил: — Впрочем, иного я от того, чьё имя стало нарицательным, не ожидал.

Хелсет и бровью не повёл.

— Не удивлён вашей осведомлённости о последнем веянии моды, — нарочито равнодушно произнёс он, — хотя вы, Телванни, — он брезгливо посмотрел на бирюзовую мантию, — не следуете никакой моде.

Его слова убедили, что его шпион выведал не всё.

— Вот здесь вы ошиблись, Ваше Величество. То, как вы носите украшения, мне очень даже по душе — настолько, что я отдал дань моде, хотя правильно заметили: следую ей редко. — Арион запустил пальцы в волосы и зачесал их назад.

Чтобы открыть _нетронутые хирургическим инструментом, не украшенные ни одним кольцом заострённые_ ушные раковины взгляду Хелсета Хлаалу.


	4. Chapter 4

— То есть вы предлагаете услуги гида по Морнхолду. Верно? — Арион усмехнулся и накрутил на палец непокорную прядь.

Улыбка не украсила лицо, будто грубо вытесанное из камня. Она кривоватая, потому что на щеке сидевшего напротив имперца красовалось три шрама. Хаджитские когти прошлись? Вероятнее всего. Впрочем, рубцы не изуродовали лицо.

Воинов они не уродовали.

— Вы первый, кто это предположил, — последовал ответ. — Как правило, меня нанимают как щит и как меч. И, как правило, это чародеи вроде…

«Вас», — мысленно закончил Арион, но в ответ вздохнул: для них, бойцов, у которых ума как у тарана, все чародеи на одну рожу, будь то один из советников Дома Телванни или самоучка, много о себе возомнивший.

Не имей он дел с имперскими легионерами, оскорбился бы, а так… Те затёсаны только на драку.

— То есть я сказал, но совершенно позабыл, что мне нужен щит и меч! — Арион осмотрелся.

«Крылатый гуар», само собой, не то место, где он мечтал провести время, но чувства отторжения не возникло. Гессион, альтмерка, глядела свысока — и отнюдь не из-за роста, а из-за прирождённого высокомерия. Тем не менее, кальян у неё нашёлся, хороший табак — тоже.

Сиродильский…

Случайно ли?

В таверне спокойно. Вышибалы не видно. У Гессион не появилось нужды его нанимать? Вполне могло статься, что охранник — искусный актёр, который не пронзал насквозь взглядом всех входящих. Сидевший у стойки орк для этой цели подходил.

Впрочем, не в районе, полном Рук и королевской стражи, буянить…

А вот шпиона заслать, например, выдававшего себя за наёмника собеседника…

— Как правило, подобные вам отправляются в древние развалины, — объяснил своё мнение Калвус Горатиус — именно так представился имперец. — А они полны разной дряни: как неживой, так и бандитов. — Это Арион знал. Для того и держал в Тель-Восе воинов, чтобы было кому прикрыть спину во время вылазок. — Но если я ошибся, стало быть, пойду.

То есть имперский воин решил сбежать. Именно в тот миг, когда понял, что придумал неубедительную причину?

Попытка приблизиться слишком навязчиво-глупая.

Если Калвус Горатиус подослан следить, то слишком для этого туп. Вряд ли Хелсет бы прибегнул к услугам горе-шпиона.

Но… Тот успел выведать о слабости Ариона. Калвус Горатиус пусть и не идеальный образчик имперца — кто-то иной расы примешался в род, давно, почти незаметно, но правильно-имперскими разрез рта и форму губ не назвать, — однако…

Легионера Арион разглядел сходу. Речь, расправленные широкие плечи, походка — всё давало понять, что Горатиус вымуштрован как солдат.

Его стоило придержать — хотя бы для того, чтобы был на виду.

— Сколько берёшь? — перешёл Арион сразу к делу.

Будто в бордель явился и уточнил цену у шлюхи. То, как прилип Калвус Горатиус, напомнило давний поход за утехами…

Кена Фир не обратил внимания, что деньги пропали. В те годы Ариону так казалось, что тот не обратил внимания. Теперь он был уверен: всё его наставник заметил, но не придал значения. Он огрёб не за то, что взял монеты без спроса, а за то, что опустился до съёма дешёвой шлюхи. Выдержка — и отыщется некто более подходящий для утех, вспомнился урок.

Но хуже всего, что с дешёвой проституткой удовольствия Арион не получил.

— Двести пятьдесят! — Калвус Горатиус стоил гораздо дороже той шлюхи. — То есть я прав…

Почти. За врата Арион не собирался. Он решил ненадолго остаться, потому что повода нагрянуть в Морнхолд могло не появиться. Но объяснение для булавоголового имперца всегда отыскать можно: в городе — точнее, под городом — немало мест, которые можно — и нужно — исследовать. В канализацию, смердящую и кишащую разными тварями, он отправится, если появится наводка, что в ней что-то важное. Как правило, подземелья — более чем густонаселённое место. Гоблины, дурзоги — наверняка самая безобидная дрянь, не считая крыс. Воины тупы, их выжечь легко, осторожничать нужно только с шаманами, самыми умными из своих сородичей.

Чародеи, впрочем, в большинстве своём не дураки. Если не путать способного мага и выскочку, само собой.

Арион затянулся и поглядел в имперские глаза. Светло-карие. Всё же не нед иной расы примешался, но мер — босмер, скорее всего, — судя по радужке с золотистым оттенком. Овал лица хорош, нос крупноват, но имперский… Калвус Горатиус не пригоден для коллекции, а вот как хороший воин — вполне.

В том числе и в постели.

Кольчуга без рукавов. Плечи сильные, мышцы явно выражены, вены под кожей, поросшей каштановыми, в тон тем, что на голове волосами, вздуты.

Объятия такого бугая более чем ощутимы. Постоянным любовником Калвус не нужен, а вот на разок сгодится. Постоянный у Ариона, всегда готовый служить Туредус Таланиан, есть, иного не надо. Служить, правда, тот готов в прямом значении, но в постели предпочитал сверху.

В последнее время всегда был сверху. Упрямился — и всё тут. Опасался, что не сможет сидеть?

Туредус Таланиан знал, что Арион прекрасного воина, умевшего муштровать воинов, попросту не найдёт. Знал и пользовался этим.

От Калвуса Горатиуса ждать нежности глупо. Ну не могут широкие ладони с загрубевшей кожей, привычные к оружию больше, чем к любовникам, ласково обращаться.

— Двести пятьдесят? — Арион сделал вид, будто задумался. — Есть вариант… — Он затянулся. Выпустив кольцо сизого дыма, уточнил прямо в лоб: — Отставка или дезертирство?

Калвус не юн, но и далеко не стар. Либо покинул Легион из-за ранения, либо…

На лице недоумение. Дезертировал в своё время?

— Вы проницательны! Никто не интересовался моим прошлым, — уклонился. — Но навыки боя не растерял, уверяю. Единственное: меня нужно поддерживать в добром здравии. Потому нанимаюсь преимущественно к чародеям, что вам это под силу.

Значит, покинул Легион из-за тяжёлого ранения.

Это легко проверить. Как правило, воины не сводили шрамы, напротив, оставляли, ещё и гордились ими. Стоило Калвуса раздеть, чтобы убедиться в этом.

— Идёт! — Арион протянул ему ладонь. — Но мои планы обсудим вечером.

Он не ошибся: рукопожатие более чем крепкое — настолько, что пальцы разболелись.

 

***

 

Попутал бес — так мог бы назвать происходившее Калвус Горатиус. Взмах кожистого крыла смешал мысли. И образы: это же надо было перепутать прогуливавшегося по Годсричу чародея с…

Калвус ошибку понял, но не растерялся: деньги ему нужны. Привыкшему к небольшому, но постоянному жалованию, ему пришлось нелегко после отставки. Случайные заработки — вот чем он перебивался.

Калвус понимал: ему повезло, что попал в руки хорошего чародея-целителя, когда шальная стрела нашла брешь в кольчуге и угодила аккурат между позвонками. Повезло, что он через боль, но мог ходить.

Не повезло с тем, что постоянно приходилось покупать зелья. Потому Калвус выбирал чародеев, что те могли его подлечить.

Сегодняшний знакомый, представившийся Арионом, наверняка умел. Между пальцами то и дело проскакивали искорки заклинания, однако тот сдерживал собственную силу. Его жесты живые, пальцы — подвижные. Только этим и напомнил…

Вроде не юнец, а искать кое-кого не в силах прекратить, упрекнул себя Калвус Горатиус ещё днём, во время беседы. А ещё он не девица наивная, которую зазвал ушлый отниматель невинности в свои покои, например, чтобы показать вещицу, якобы найденную в недрах древних развалин.

И уж тем более Калвус прожил достаточно долго, чтобы заметить, что Арион его разглядывал с любопытством, очень пристально. Порой во взгляде сквозило одобрение, будто тот находил приятную красному глазу черту.

Не презрение к н’ваху, как выражались данмеры, а вполне себе приятное любопытство.

Посмотрел бы так на него…

Калвус сжал руки в кулаки так, что вены вздулись. Опять мысли, будто у влюблённого отрока. Опять сравнения. И ведь отыскал в Арионе того, кого хотел увидеть! Длинные пальцы, тонкие — почти женские — запястья. И жесты невероятно живые.

Ощущение, когда такие ладони поглаживают испещрённую рубцами кожу, невероятно сладкое. Закрыть глаза — и можно отдаться во власть ловким пальцам.

…а позднее развернуть любовника спиной к себе, уткнуться носом в волосы. И плевать, что они короче, чем у…

Оттенок похож…

Ну вот, ещё одна подобная черта. Трахнуть этого мага надо, чтобы напряжение прошло. Поэтому Калвус решительно постучался.

Когда никто не ответил, он вздохнул с облегчением, хотя деньги ему позарез нужны. Требовалось и зелье или целительное заклинание, потому что сегодня он выпил предпоследнее, что у него осталось. Совесть останется чистой перед…

Перед собой.

Потому что тому, кого он не мог, будто мальчишка, выбросить из головы, его верность не нужна, как и он сам.

Арион, несмотря на надежду, не нарушил обещание дождаться в снятой им комнате в «Крылатом гуаре».

— Входи, — позвал он.

Мантия не перепоясана, словно он всё сделал, чтобы её легко снять. Волосы немного встрёпаны.

Ещё и повернул ключ, когда гость переступил порог. И младенцу понятно зачем, а из ребёнка Калвус Горатиус давно вырос, вызрел и…

— Вы хотите обсудить наше соглашение? — Перезрел: будь он моложе, не уточнил бы прямо в лоб: — Или сначала хотите потрахаться?

Ариона явная чушь рассмешила.

— За что люблю вас, легионеров, так это за прямоту, — выдохнул он, обдав крепким запахом табака.

Целый день, что ли, посасывал кальян?

Калвус не имел ничего против такого запаха. Он покуривал самокрутки, когда ему попадался табак. В Сиродиле — чаще, в Морровинде — гораздо реже.

Но от того, другого, пахло зельями без табачной примеси. И тот аромат будоражил воображение.

Даже сейчас: именно от воспоминаний прилила кровь к чреслам. Только они — причина нахлынувшей похоти: Арион — другой, не тот, с кем хотелось проснуться в одной постели.

Тот ответил более чем красноречиво, когда прижался к груди и потянулся к губам, выдернул простецкую рубашку из-за пояса штанов, провёл вдоль позвоночника, задержался на том самом застарелом, но болезненном шраме…

Лучше бы этого не делал: из-за табачного запаха, хотя и разбавленного мятой — вычистил зубы? — воображение не взыграло, прогнало того, кого хотел бы обнять Калвус. Поэтому тот резко оборвал поцелуй и не менее резко развернул Ариона затылком к себе, а чтобы не прослыть совсем уж чурбаном, легонько размял худые плечи, поцеловал в шею, после прихватил губами — Калвус успел выяснить, что у большинства меров это чувствительная точка — кончик заострённого уха.

…у возлюбленного — тоже?

Если так, Калвус истерзает уши, в том числе и зубами — легонько, разумеется. Сделает так, как сейчас любовнику, который оттенком волос походил на…

Урвела Дулни, скамп побери, священника храма Морнхолда! Почему? Почему угораздило наняться к типу, у кого шило в заднице — это образ жизни?

Почему тот привёл в храм, точнее, в катакомбы? Почему сопроводить к одному из алтарей понадобилось не какую-нибудь старую некрасивую грымзу, а именно Урвела с горделивой осанкой, даже во время драки, когда требовалось упокоить нежить? Красивого, но… глядевшего на Калвуса, как на…

Н’ваха?

Почему наниматель пожалел зелье, когда скрутило посреди пути, а взялся творить чары именно Урвел Дулни? Почему тот оказался так близко, что почувствовался травяной запах, несмотря на вонь подземелий?

Слишком много «почему», и одно — хотелось бы узнать причину, как получилось, что Калвус Горатиус втрескался в треклятого священника…

…который больше не глядел как на н’ваха, когда они случайно встречались в городе.

Тот вообще не глядел в сторону Калвуса…

Теперь тому воображать ничто не мешало. Урвел наверняка и сложён, как и Арион, — такой же худощавый, с поджарыми ягодицами и выпиравшими коленками. И позвонки явно ощущаются под пальцами.

…и зад растянут, заметил Калвус, когда сунул палец в анус, затем второй. И смазан: Арион готов к его приходу. Готов принять в себя стоявший колом член…

…но вряд ли готов к тому, что Калвус в мыслях задерёт не мажью мантию, но робу священника. Никто не готов к тому, что любовник представляет, как трахает кого-то другого.

Не вообрази Калвус Урвела, у него вообще бы не встало. Но в штанах темно, поэтому он с облегчением сдёрнул их, затем спустил бельё и нетерпеливо резко толкнулся в готовый принять его зад, потом ещё раз.

И ещё…

К тому, что быстро кончит, не готовился даже сам Калвус Горатиус. Зад довольно узкий, поэтому экстаз накрыл через несколько толчков.

В этом чародее отыскалось черт больше, чем ожидалось.

После такого к Урвелу Дулни не стоит подходить. Если тот и позволит Калвусу личное, то позднее не подпустит к себе скорострела, раздразнит имперскую похоть…

Даэдрот, надо уходить отсюда… и впредь зажимать яйца в кулаке, не спать с нанимателями. Чародей наверняка удерёт на свой Вварденфелл — Калвус прожил в Морровинде достаточно долго, чтобы научиться различать данмерские диалекты и акцент — и, осталось надеяться, не вернётся.

Хотя… Когда большое расстояние мешало дурным слухам? Даже сейчас Калвус это понял, когда Арион, не стесняясь его, развернулся и принялся самозабвенно дрочить, in medias res пояснив:

— То, что у тебя давно никого, понял, когда ты в зад как тараном… — Он застонал, потому что не пощадил головку. Больно? Или ощущения острее, если потянуть за серьгу?

Арион неправ, но раз ему хотелось так думать, то пусть.

Калвус — не юнец, чтобы делиться с первым встречным любовником глубоко запрятанными чувствами.

Ведь дошли же сплетни про короля до Вварденфелла. И как дошли! Скандал в конечном итоге превратился в моду, а имя короля всея Морровинда стало нарицательным.

— Вы правы, давно никого, — поддакнул Калвус. А вот глаз от руки, яро наглаживавшей ствол так, что вены вздувались, оторвать не смог. Порой казалось — выдерет Арион треклятую серьгу с такой-то прытью! Удивительно: задевал, но не вырвал. И даже кончил, крепко сдавив головку и поймав семя в собственную ладонь.

— Оно и видно: доделывать за тобой работу пришлось, — упрекнул тот, вытирая руки полотенцем, когда отдышался.

Пристыдить решил? Сам-то подпускал, небось, любовников только сзади, потому что… Калвус не представлял, кто мог подпустить к себе любовника, на чьём члене бесполезная нелепица. Порвёт же зад или женское лоно!

Глупые мысли.

Зря он вообще сюда пришёл.

— Оружием я тоже скор, — намекнул он, возясь с завязкой штанов. — Если надумаете, буду рад. Но при условии: ничего между нами больше не будет.

— Согласен: это была плохая идея! — Арион перепоясался и пригладил волосы.

Даже белья не надел… И в сторону любовника не поглядел…

…совсем как Урвел Дулни.

Скамп!

Калвус не считал себя мелким мстительным гадёнышем, но удержаться от шпильки не смог:

— Странно: все болтают о загадочной гибели бывшего короля и его племянника; о том, что Хелсет разбирается в ядах гораздо лучше, чем в каменьях; о любовниках его матушки, а вот о его любовниках никто никогда…

— Слухи об украшении забыл, — напомнил Арион.

Он прав: кто-то узнал о серьге в сокровенном месте. Вряд ли Хелсет выставлял на всеобщее обозрение собственный член. Значит, расстарался болтливый любовник. Именно: любовник мужского пола: с таким украшением традиционно потрахаться невозможно, значит…

Значит, Хелсет, как и Арион, предпочитал, когда его брали сзади. Или девственник, что сомнительно, с данмерским-то темпераментом…

— Верно: чей-то язык довёл до Вварденфелла, — пустил колкость Калвус, прежде чем повернуть торчавший из замка ключ.

— Чей, как думаешь? — услышал он, когда приоткрыл двери.

Улыбка слишком победно-ехидная — настолько, что возникли мысли: не Арион ли расстарался?

Калвус отмёл эту мысль, едва переступив порог. Вряд ли маг настолько зряч, чтобы увидеть всё из Вварденфелла.

Хотя кто их, чародеев, знает?


	5. Chapter 5

Арион никогда не обременял себя никому — в первую очередь ему самому — ненужной моралью. Он не пожалел потраченного на Калвуса Горатиуса времени — всё равно заняться этим вечером больше нечем.

Но едкое чувство гадливости всё же закралось в голову… Этот имперец, если понадобится, сгодится в качестве телохранителя. Если шпион, то тем более — лучше держать подле себя: Арион не собирался делать ничего из того, о чём стоило бы доложить королю.

Неприятное — едва ли не осязаемое — чувство, что Калвус в нём искал кого-то другого, хотя тот имени не назвал. Лапал жадно. Это объяснимо, разумеется, долгим вынужденным воздержанием, но… Арион — не отрок. Любовников (чаще) и любовниц (реже) успел познать достаточно (хотя могло быть и больше, но время далеко не всегда позволяло), чтобы научиться разбираться в них.

Скамп с ним, с имперцем этим. Ничего нового в постельные познания тот не привнёс. Никак — так назвал бы Арион скоропалительные утехи. Дрочка и та получилась более яркой, сладостно-болезненной, когда пальцы задели серьгу.

— Кстати, о серьгах! — Арион заложил руки под голову и поёрзал: он предпочитал постель пожёстче, а не как здесь, в «Крылатом гуаре». — Ваше Величество, как и куда вы прячете любовниц и — или — любовников?

Нередко недалёкие личности подкидывали пищу для размышлений. Калвус Горатиус не стал исключением. Случайно им оброненная фраза — зерно, укоренившееся в голове.

Вряд ли Хелсет Хлаалу убивал любовников после случки, иначе бы уже ходили слухи, что из королевской постели высок риск больше не подняться.

Арион склонялся к мнению, что Хелсет спит с кем-то очень приближённым. Или несколькими приближёнными. И старательно избегает случайных связей.

И наверняка уверен, что любовник неболтлив…

Глухонемой лучше всего подошёл бы на эту роль.

Тот, к кому все настолько привыкли, что воспринимали не больше, чем предмет мебели.

Арион сел. Бурный вечер не принёс усталость, напротив: бессонница одолела. Там, в Тель-Восе, она сыграла бы на руку, потому что пока все спали, никто не мешал работать над заклинанием, обдумывать идею и медленно, потому что отличным знанием языка слоадов Арион похвастать не мог, работать над «Н’Гаста! Квата! Квакис!». Здесь же, в Морнхолде, тронуться умом легко от безделья.

Поэтому Арион много думал и вспоминал…

…того, кого во дворце можно принять за мебель.

…слишком пристальный взгляд тёмно-карих — почти-чёрных — глаз из-под широких бровей. Сомнений не осталось: если бы Хелсет дал команду наброситься — один из телохранителей, редгард, обнажил бы меч.

Всё совпало: и немота, и готовность накинуться по щелчку унизанных перстнями пальцев. Если тот, о ком подумал Арион, не умеет писать, значит, сомнения отпадают.

Трахаться с таким выгодно тому, кому не хотелось бы, чтобы посторонние об этом узнали.

Арион вызвал магический огонёк, поднялся и прошёлся к окну. Душно. Вечера в Грейзленде гораздо приятнее.

Рука замерла на щеколде. Распахивать ставни, пожалуй, не стоило: мало ли какому дурню придёт голову войти сюда через окно? Услышит, чего доброго, бормотание:

— Не во всём у вас хороший вкус, Ваше Величество!

Арион запнулся.

Насколько прекрасно он разбирался в имперском, настолько отвратительно — в редгардском. Как знать? Тот воин мог оказаться прекрасным образчиком уроженцев Хаммерфелла. Выведать бы, где Хелсет его взял. Насколько известно, тот сам выбирал слуг — начиная от капитана стражи, заканчивая поломойкой.

Насколько знал Арион, редгард прибыл вместе с королевской семейкой из Вэйреста. Получается, Хелсет успел выдрессировать пса — настолько верного, что и зад можно подставить без опасений, что личное станет известно всему Морровинду.

«И не надоел же!» — мелькнула мысль.

С Туредусом неплохо, надёжно, однако порой он надоедал, иногда так сильно, что хотелось прогнать. Само собой, от прекрасного воина, на которого можно переложить большую часть обыденных тоскливых дел, к тому же отличного командира, Арион избавляться не собирался. Клятву верности, разумеется, он не давал, поэтому развлекался с другими, когда выпадала возможность.

Туредус ни словом никогда не упрекнул за неверность.

Арион ловил грусть и даже отчаяние в его взгляде. Но стыда совершенно не испытывал.

Наверное, Туредус уже спит. За редким исключением он всегда ложился в одно время, поднимался в одно и то же время. Поступь тяжёлая. Шаги раздражали, потому будили. Арионт злился, но… воина Легиона перевоспитывать не собирался.

Иначе тот утратит одну из имперских черт.

…чем-нибудь заняться бы, раз всё равно не спится. Например…

Арион не был наивным, чтобы полагать, что стража позволит ему прогуляться по королевскому дворцу в такое время. А хотелось, потому что далеко не все ложились в постель, чтобы в ней спать. Многие делали попытки размножаться или просто поймать удовольствие от утех — с любовником, любовницей и даже любовником и любовницей разом. А если и без них, то с игрушкой, которую принято прятать от посторонних глаз. Само собой, пара и таких вещиц у Ариона имелась. Одна даже стояла на полке на виду, но никто, включая Туредуса, не догадывался о её предназначении. Но с неживыми предметами совсем не то, что с горячими любовниками, страстно выдыхающими — в лицо или затылок. Чья плоть горяча, чьи тела подрагивают от желания.

Но у каждого свои предпочтения.

Арион знавал и тех, кому цацки с лихвой заменили живых любовников и любовниц.

Могло статься, Хелсет Хлаалу предпочитал утехи с предметами. Яркие болезненно-сладостные ощущения, судя по тому, что сотворил с собственным членом, он любил…

Арион скрежетнул зубами.

Само собой, он — эксперимента ради — трахнул как девицу, так и паренька после того, как уподобился королю — не ушами ни в коем разе. Острее, причём намного, экстаз, чем прежде. Для него. Любовникам же… Всем разные ощущения принесла крохотная вещица. Кому-то только боль, кто-то и вовсе не заметил разницы.

А вот в своей заднице Арине украшенный серьгой член ни разу не почувствовал. Но хотел — он этого не отрицал.

До одури.

Хуже всего, что совсем недавно совсем рядом он глядел в лицо того, кто мог бы это дать. Мог бы, но вряд ли захочет. Только и осталось, что воображать…

— Впрочем… — Арион встрепенулся и улыбнулся в темноту. — Это идея!

Спрашивать разрешения у стражи, чтобы попасть во дворец, он не собирался.

Для начала пусть его вообще увидят.

Бездарного тупицу заметили бы, но не чародея, который мог по воздуху ходить как по земле.

 

***

 

Нельзя просто так взять и заявиться на аудиенцию к королю, не продумав всё до мелочей. Ко всем крайне нежелательно вламываться, предварительно не выведав план жилища.

План у Ариона был. Тщательно изученный, но… Опасения остались. Что, если шпион в своё время ошибся и неверно указал королевскую спальню? Могло статься, что и верно, но Хелсет переселился в другие покои. Или заколотить окно. Да что угодно сделать, чтобы отвадить непрошенных «гостей»!

Хватит того, что никаких деревьев не росло близ места, где находился балкон. «Чтобы крона не закрывала закаты и рассветы», — логичное объяснение, а на деле — чтобы никто не взобрался по стволу.

И в стене ни единого выступа.

Обезопасил себя Хелсет Хлаалу, нечего сказать. Не совсем: забыл, что к его покоям можно подлететь.

Внизу сновали стражи. Если бы хоть кто-нибудь догадался поднять голову вверх, то… ничего бы не увидел: ночью под «хамелеоном» запросто сойти за воздух. Кольцо, правда, маловато, но безопасности ради можно и потерпеть. Магические силы ещё пригодятся, поэтому пришлось воспользоваться побрякушкой.

Опасения, что кто-нибудь залил себя зельем обнаружения жизни, вынуждали сердце колотиться чаще, потому что старания пошли бы насмарку. Да и, к примеру, мимо мог пробежать хаджит. Уж кто, а тот бы унюхал чужака…

Волнения, по счастью, оказались напрасными. Арион благополучно добрался до балкончика, сел на парапет, закинул ноги… и закусил губу: Хелсет постарался закрыться от посторонних глаз: в ставнях ни единой — даже крохотной — щели. И не пощадил же себя в такую духоту! Свет и тот не просачивался.

Арион погладил ставню. Телекинезом можно попытаться нащупать щеколду… Он склонялся, что за порядком во дворце тщательно следят. Случайность, несомненно, могла сыграть роковую роль. Например: все петли смазали, одну упустили — и та единственная могла выдать присутствие чужака скрипом.

Путь отступления Арион продумал. В крайнем случае, слевитирует на крышу. Ну посетует Хелсет, что рассеянный слуга забыл про щеколду. Хотя… не выгонит, чтобы обиженная челядь не разболтала дворцовые секреты. Закроет рот навеки — и вся недолга.

В крайнем случае есть «Возврат»: Арион просчитал, чтобы магических сил хватило.

Главное, чтобы телекинез не «съел» их.

Потому что между створками щель настолько узка, что заклинание ударилось в одну из них — и всё. Попробовать уменьшить силу, чтобы хотя бы нащупать щеколду? Арион так и сделал. Почувствовав препятствие, сосредоточился, усилил чары… Задвижка поддалась с трудом. Странно, но даже не скрипнула. Только в этом хорошего: рука затекла, пока Арион тянул чары на себя. Лоб покрылся испариной.

Даже обидно, если Хелсет Хлаалу в постели спит. В прямом значении.

Или его нет в собственной спальне. Потому что задвижка скрипела — едва слышно, но в кромешной тьме казалось, будто громко.

Как бы то ни было, Арион не отступил от намеченной цели и упорно к ней шёл. Он не ошибся. За порядком здесь тщательно следили: петли не выдали его, когда он приоткрыл створку — совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы хоть одним глазом взглянуть на королевские покои.

Достаточно светло — масла для лампад не жалели. От них шёл запах. Воздух внутри наверняка тяжёлый.

Потому Арион и предпочитал магический свет, что ни запаха, ни духоты.

Или все курения для того, чтобы скрыть, что в спальне побывал посторонний? Например, если нагрянет хаджит с острым нюхом…

«Ширма — это напрасно», — Арион увиденным остался доволен.

Хелсет опасался, что его увидят в окно.

Но не предусмотрел, что кто-то мог спрятаться именно за ширмой. Арион потеребил кольцо, чтобы обновить чары «хамелеона» и медленно открыл створки, влез в окно и, не менее осторожно прикрыв, приземлился — первым делом на цыпочки.

И замер, поняв, что вся его конспирация — ничто.

— Старайся, не старайся, а всё равно двигаешься как беременная самка тролля, — раздалось тихое, но более чем различимое в тишине. Дурацкое сравнение: Арион всегда был худощавым и без намёка на какой бы то ни было — забеременеть он не смог бы даже при желании — живот. — Впрочем, так даже лучше: если бы получилось обокрасть мою — кхм! — сестрицу, то ты бы исчез из моей жизни, Каррод!

Голос, вне всяких сомнений, принадлежал Хелсету Хлаалу. Арион выдохнул. Сгустившееся где-то в животе напряжение враз рассосалось.

Каррод — тот самый глухонемой редгард-здоровяк, недобро зыркавший исподлобья чёрными глазищами.

Что именно он делал в королевской спальне, догадаться несложно. Гипотеза подтвердилась, и ничего удивительного в этом нет. Все с кем-то спят, преимущественно с теми, кто всегда рядом. Арион — с Туредусом Таланианом, Король — с телохранителем. Что вытворял ныне покойный Готрен с дремора, так и осталось догадкой, но воображение рисовало картинки одну красочнее другой.

Ширмы Арион любил — за возможность за ними спрятаться и щели. Он припал к одной из них, потому что не услышал ответ.

И не мог услышать: Каррод — глухонемой.

А ещё — здоровый. Без доспехов воины казались не такими здоровяками. Туредус без них крепкий, не более. Каррод же, облачённый в свободную серую рубашку без рукавов, не растерял мощи. Мышцы на плечах бугрились, отчётливо различима каждая, извитые вены вздулись.

Возможно, такое впечатление подчёркивал привалившийся спиной к его грудной клетке Хелсет. По-данмерски сложённый, тот казался ребёнком по сравнению с находившимся за его спиной воином. От ребёнка отличала только поза: одна нога согнута, отчего ночная сорочка, тонкая, украшенная золотистой вышивкой по вороту, задралась до самого паха. Вторая конечность выпрямлена… Король вольготно расселся, но пошлости в такой позе Арион не увидел. Расслабленность — да, глаза полузакрыты, пока плечи разминали коричневые редгардские пальцы, толстые и далёкие от изящества, но превосходно сочетавшиеся с обликом здоровяка Каррода.

Хелсет, судя по блаженству на лице, любил, когда ему разминали мышцы. Вот только не расслаблялся, пах — невольно или нет — закрыл. Хоть бы ночная рубашка задралась чуточку выше, чтобы…

Арион не сомневался: украшавшая член серьга — золотая.

И это наверняка удивительно смотрится на пепельно-серой коже.

…вот задрать бы сорочку до живота, обхватить губами головку, самому, наконец, ощутить во рту дивный контраст горячей плоти и прохлады металла. Даже если Каррод в это время начнёт трахать короля. Тем лучше: против утех втроём Арион совершенно ничего не имел.

Скамп, только этого не хватало! Довоображался до того, что ощутил, как медленно, но верно начал возбуждаться. Недавние утехи не умалили, напротив, пробудили плотское желание.

…но пока Хелсет Хлаалу целиком в руках треклятого редгарда, под которым выгнет спину, отклячит поджарую задницу и впустит в себя член. Вон как охотно отдался пальцам. Даже вздрогнул, будто от экстаза и, когда руки на плечах замерли, но приказал:

— Не останавливайся.

Не редкость, когда растирание нывшей мышцы приносило боль и одновременно облегчение. Не все это терпели: кто-то не выносил неприятные ощущения. Хелсет явно любил контрасты.

Любил и собачью верность, иначе бы не позволил любовнику растрепать волосы, зарыться в них носом. Одна прядь упала на лицо, придав очаровательной небрежности… Хорош Хелсет Хлаалу — как пронзавший острым взглядом днём, так и часто вздыхавший сейчас. Бедро изящное, а вот ступня велика, что, впрочем, не умалило впечатления.

Только уши… Зачем? Блеск каменьев раздражал. Кончик не прихватить губами, не куснуть легонько.

Понятно желание не выставлять напоказ рубцы, но… Хелсет и спит с каффами?

Ходили слухи, что он пожелал походить на человека, поэтому изувечил себя.

Уши обрезал, но данмерский темперамент спрятать не смог. Трахаться явно любил, иначе не подставил бы шею полным губам, не забыв при этом предупредить:

— Не так сильно. Иначе придётся завтра разгуливать в одежде с высоким воротом.

Последние три слова сказаны с придыханием.

Душно — из-за дрожавшего пламени лампад.

Или от чужой — своей? — страсти? Хоть задирай мантию и дрочи! Но крайне не хотелось, чтобы парочка вдруг опомнилась и застала именно в таком виде — с возбуждённым, украшенным эбонитовой серьгой членом в собственной руке. Не просто так из-под рубашки у Каррода видны ножны. Тот готов к драке так же, как и трахаться.

Но как же мучительно тянущее напряжение, даэдрот побери! Оно возросло, когда здоровые лапищи подлезли под сорочку, погладили живот, соски… Как назло, Хелсет согнул ногу сильнее. А ведь наверняка возбуждён не меньше самого Ариона.

Так и есть.

— Достаточно, — приказал он и поднял руки вверх, чем дал понять, что хотел избавиться от ненужной тряпки.

Каррод выдрессирован. Он с полуслова понимал команды.

Значит, кое в чём и шпион Ариона, и остальные заблуждались.

Королевский телохранитель не глухой. Возможно, только немой. Но не удивило бы, если и разговаривать мог, и писать умел. Если так, то… Хелсет его выдрессировал? Или?..

За мыслями возбуждение немного улеглось. И раздумья пропали, когда Арион смог, наконец, разглядеть голого короля, не разожравшегося и оттого — дряблого, но подтянутого. Тот повернулся задом, будто дразнил непрошенных гостей, не позволяя разглядеть собственный член.

Зато ягодицы поджарые, между такими бы толкнуться в тугую горячую плоть.

…или лучше подставить собственный зад. Арион успел полюбить болезненно-сладостное ощущение, но не встретил никого с подобным, как у него — и короля — украшением.

Того, кто бы его трахнул.

Остаться бы вдвоём. Теперь треклятый молчун-редгард лишний. Здоровый — и это прекрасно видно без рубашки. Выраженные грудные мышцы, отчего соски казались крохотными, живот бугристый… и в штанах, судя по немалому холму, отнюдь не бедно.

Королевский зад удивительно вместительный… Когда Каррод снял штаны, всякие сомнения в этом отпали. Нередко случалось, когда у громил между ног булавка. Порой даже босмеры могли размахивать достоинством, будто булавой.

Каррод же здоровенный везде: бёдра массивные, ступни, как и ладони, огромные. И тёмный, с поблёскивавшей от капелек пота кожей. Только головка забавно-нежная на фоне всей этой смуглоты.

Вероятно, немой, потому что в своё время язык тоже был большим, точнее, длинным.

Хелсет казался тощим на фоне своего любовника, хотя это вовсе не так: он сложён ровно так, как нужно: по-данмерски изящно.

Только повернулся бы боком, позволил оценить своё украшение — отнюдь не каффы… Но нет же! Прогнётся под бугая Каррода, спрячет всё, что так хотелось увидеть…

Такой близкий, но до кого не дотянуться. Только терпеть суждено похоть, но не сбросить её…

Арион нащупал головку через мантию, обхватил её, легонько сжал… и замер, силясь понять, что происходит. Увиденное немного остудило пыл. Поза стоя на четвереньках, откляченный зад. Ничего особенного… Но не для Каррода — того, кто, на первый взгляд, сам нагнёт.

Но чтобы такой силач — и прогнулся (даже под короля)?

Вот оно как в этой парочке. Король стремился оказываться сверху во всех значениях, в том числе и в постели. Каррод же снизу. Верная псина, ничего не скажешь!

За раздумьями едва не уплыло важное, а именно: Хелсет встал-таки боком, и теперь его напряжённый член легко разглядеть… Хорош, везде хорош. Размер ровно такой, как надо. И серьга, ожидаемо золотая, поблёскивала от неровного света и капельки выступившего предсемени.

Но долго полюбоваться не получилось: король подошёл к любовнику и нетерпеливо толкнулся между выпуклыми редгардскими ягодицами.

Удивительно, но Каррод охотно насаживался на член, а не просто прогибался под короля. С его лица текли ручейки пота, с полных губ срывались вздохи… Невыносимо — настолько, что Арион приподнял мантию, чтобы, чего доброго, не запачкать её своим же семенем. Запасная у него осталась в «Крылатом гуаре», но повод для насмешек прачкам он давать не собирался. Рывок-второй… Серьгу задели пальцы, отчего по телу прошла болезненно-сладостная дрожь. Немного времени понадобилось, чтобы по ширме потекла вязкая струйка.

Немного времени понадобилось и на то, чтобы Каррод — любитель болезненно-ярких ощущений — задрожал, уткнулся лицом в постель.

Немного понадобилось и на то, чтобы Хелсет отстранился, сорвал висевшее на ширме полотенце и поймал в него семя.

Чудак. Лишил себя части удовольствия. Сладко — кончать, когда тугие мышцы обжимают член. Иное дело, если любовница — женщина, но Каррод — не тот, кто подарит ребёнка.

Всё закончилось. Пора отступить к окну, пока Хелсет распекал любовника за то, что тот не сдержал похоть и испортил прекрасную простыню, а также приказывал унести и сжечь. Ноги не слушались, но Арион отворил ставни и, вызвав заклинание левитации, повис в воздухе, в котором почувствовал себя увереннее, чем на земле. Заодно потеребил кольцо, чтобы верный «хамелеон» не подвёл.

Ставни он так и не закрыл.

Он не сомневался: Хелсет Хлаалу не глуп, чтобы подумать на нерадивость слуги и ветер, потому что оставшаяся на ширме «улика» красноречиво давала понять, что кто-то вломился в королевские покои.

Арион не сомневался и в том, что Хелсет, зная, что чародей Телванни не уехал из Морнхолда, сопоставит всё и догадается, чьих рук — в прямом значении — дело.


End file.
